saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:PercyJacks/Writing Suggestions from Percy and Yandere-chan
P: "I also believe the most experienced users here should do the same as I’m doing right now because I think you got your own experience which is different than mine and it’s great to have more than one opinion on this one." Galant said. P: "Fine, fine." I said. Y: You didn't have to though. P: I decided I would, and make mine a bit more comical along with less to read. Y: Look at you, being all considerate. P: I'm like this all the time. Y: Then why don't you give me my demanded amount of food everyday? P: Because then there wouldn't be anything left for me to eat. Y: You're getting off topic, you know. P: You're the one who threw me off! Y: Hurry and tell the readers of this post something useful already, Percy. P: Ugh. Well, hi. Welcome to my blog post of writing suggestions. Y: Mine too~ P: Right. I guess I'll keep it nice and divided. Story P: SO. Story. 1. Make sure you actually know where your story leads. Y: As long as your idea is good and you have a nice plan for it, you don't have much else to worry about. P: Yeah, that's really what most people look for in a story. 2. Don't switch between 1st and 3rd person without good reason. P: Don't. It will confuse people. Y: Percy uses the 1st-3rd person switch to get different character perspectives, so he believes that is good reason. 3. Grammar. P: I cannot elaborate this enough. I beg of you, proofread your stories and check for errors. If your story is good but grammar is crap, it ruins the entire thing. Y: I'm a bit more forgiving on grammar, but just make sure it's correct so it doesn't stick out like a deformed baby among a crowd of royal elderlies. Characters P: One of my favorite things about stories. Y: That's just because you want to just add more people to your waifu collection. P: No no, these ones aren't canon, and cannot be added. Y: Riiiiight. 1. Perfect characters can ruin everything Y: Humans aren't perfect, so your characters shouldn't be. Even if your character is a literal angel, don't make them perfect. Seriously. It makes me want to saw their perfect faces off. P: People love characters that they can sympathize with, so try making one with the "problems" that you supposedly have. Laziness and love for food are included, so all you slackers out there have something to work with. Y: Mhm, mhm P: Oh, one more thing, perfect characters aren't hated, it's just that if they clearly are perfect in every way, make zero mistakes, don't have anything even slightly strange or likeable about them, and have zero kawaii points, then it's a no from me. Y: How many kawaii points do I have? P: I don't want to answer that question. 2. Calm down your OP-ness P: Of course, you can make your character awesome and get those MLG 360 noscopes, but don't make them too overpowered without good reason. Please. Y: You can clear a room with guns, and kill people with one slash, but your character's gear better make sense with it. Oh, and taking direct hits and still being able to go on normally without anything special helping them is OP. 3. Don't offend anyone P: If you have a "generic" character that's supposed to embody all the people of a certain skin color, nationality, or gender, please please please don't make those characters butts. You'll offend someone, and that is definitely going to get you in trouble. Y: That kind of stuff has happened once before, so I don't really think it would be good for it to happen again. 4. Love your antagonists Y: I can be considered an antagonist, and look how many fans I have! If your story goes deeper into the backstory of the main bad guy (who might not even be technically a bad guy), and successfully show the antagonist as someone that could have his/her own story and be loved, then you will have people like the antagonist and therefore increase interest in your story. P: That's the most detailed thing you've said all day. Y: I feel like gripping your tongue with some rusty metal tongs and then carefully slicing it off with an overused pizza cutter. P: …nevermind. Miscellaneous Y: Is there even anything to put in here? P: I don't know, maybe when I think of more things. Y: How long is that gonna take? P: Few days? Few weeks? Y: Stay tuned everyone for whatever comes next week~! P: This isn't the end credits scene of some anime, stop it. Category:Blog posts